earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Sue Dibny 1
Characters * Ralph Dibny * Beatriz da Costa * Sue Dibny Location * Dibny Gingo Orchard, Opal City, TX * April 24th 2009, 1621 Local Time VOX Archive * Ralph Dibny: opens, footsteps: 4 instances Welcome to Casa de Dibny! Allow me to get your bags... stretching, clatter If you'll come with me, ladies. I'll show you to your suites. footsteps: 2 instances * Sue Dibny: Oh, uh, Bea- Can you hold up and help me bring in the groceries? * Ralph Dibny: I can get that, Sue. No need to have our gue- * Sue Dibny: Don't be silly, Ralph. It'll only take a moment. We're big girls. * Beatriz da Costa: chuckle No. It's fine. I don't mind. Really. You and Tora go on ahead. I'd like to talk to Sue anyway. * Ralph Dibny: Fine... Suit yourselves. Come on, Tora. Right this way. 2 instances * Beatriz da Costa: 2 instances Thanks for doing this, Sue. This is a really nice place. * Sue Dibny: Thank you. We try to do this for all the new Leaguers. It's become a tradition. 2 instances We missed it when the League was disbanded so it's really nice to be able to start it up again. 2 instances * Beatriz da Costa: Oh? 2 instances, car door opens, clatter Are Tora and I the first ones? * Sue Dibny: You were meant to be, but you two had Monitor Duty last weekend so we grabbed Booster and Beetle instead. * Beatriz da Costa: Oh? car door closes Well, still, we feel honored for you to have invited us. * Sue Dibny: Say, you're single, right? You ever think of... you and Booster? * Beatriz da Costa: footsteps: 2 instances He's like a seven... Yeah, I could try that out. * Sue Dibny: scoff You don't actually rate men on a scale of one to ten, do you? 2 instances * Beatriz da Costa: Of course I do! footsteps: 2 instances * Sue Dibny: Don't you find that a tad juvenile? door closes Not to mention sexist? * Beatriz da Costa: You're only saying that because you're married to a four. 2 instances, clatter * Sue Dibny: scoff Excuse me? 2 instances, clatter, paper bags rustling * Beatriz da Costa: It's nothing to be ashamed of. clatter I'm sure Ralph has some very endearing qualities. bags rustling, clatter under-breath: Most of which escape me at the moment. cupboard opening, clatter But you have to admit, physically, he's a four... closing and that's generous. * Sue Dibny: I'll have you know that my husband is loving, generous, super smart, and has a wonderful sense of humor. He- * Beatriz da Costa: He's a four. * Sue Dibny: -also has flexible body parts. * Beatriz da Costa: Hmm... Good point. How well does he use them? * Sue Dibny: chuckle Oh, honey, wouldn't you like to know? footsteps * Beatriz da Costa: Dammit... stomp under-breath: Why do all the best Leaguers have to be taken! * Ralph Dibny: stretching Hey gals. Just thought I'd head on over here and see what's up in your neck of the woods. So, what are you talking about? Hmm? Trivia and Notes * Tora Olafsdotter also appears in this VOX, but she doesn't have any lines. * The conversation between Sue and Bea is a reimagining of a scene between them in (Formerly Known As) Justice League #2. Links and References * Oracle Files: Sue Dibny (1/2) (Remastered) * Oracle Files: Sue Dibny (1/2) (Old Version) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ralph Dibny/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Sue Dibny/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:The Elastics/Appearances Category:Opal City/Appearances